The unknown avenger
by WhiteKitsune42
Summary: Meet Vinara, the girl who loves to break walls and bring Marvel together with x men as it should be, but she's also doesn't know who she is maybe she'll find out along with the help of some seductive horned amour wearing god.


Hello dear readers this will be a long running story and will contain cross overs please enjoy and review sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes. ^~^

The unknown avenger

Space is a highly unpredictable place it can make the most powerful seem obsolete in comparison, never mind it can make strange things occur.

I am only 12 years old with no memory of anything before now I can't remember family, friends, where I came from who I am it's all just a blur to the facts I know and the myths I love.

I woke up in the middle of nowhere a couple of days ago and have been wondering the woodlands ever since "Odin!" I hear someone shout as I duck behind a tree "Your son Thor has gotten into yet another fight." A officer says to a mid forties looking man "Ahhh what am I to do with him he's so stubborn." Odin sighs "I will return at once tell the council here I will have to meet with them another time." Odin says beginning to walk towards my tree, I begin to back away only to step on a twig and snap it "Who's there!" Odin orders pointing his Scepter at the tree I am hiding behind "Come out where we can see you." the officers shouts and I reluctantly step out.

Odin lowers his Scepter and smiles a fatherly smile "I am Odin, King of Asgard child, you have nothing to fear. " Odin says gently, I step closer to him with a slight nod before a quick curtsy "No need of such formalities, where are your parents?" Odin asks "I don't know, I can't remember anything up till a couple of days ago." I state with a slight shudder as it grows cold.

Odin seems to think it over for a bit before coming to a conclusion of his thoughts "Come with me child I shall protect you now." Odin states as he takes my hand and we walk to a slight clearing "Heimdall open the Bifrost." Odin states and we are beamed... Teleported.. I don't know it's hard to explain as I look at the galaxy's and stars as I warp(?) past them in awe 'These are beautiful.' I think feeling so inspired by the etherealness of the surround space.

Then before I know it, I am standing in the center of a golden dome, in the middle are steps leading to a sword that presses into the golden circle below like how a key fits into a lock "Heimdall this is our new arrival here I found her on Vanaheim." Odin explains and Heimdall smiles taking the sword from the mechanism "It's a pleasure to meet you miss." Heimdall says in a echoy ancient voice, his molten gold eyes boring into my golden brown ones "The pleasures all mine, your eyes are awesome." I beam shaking his dark hand making my skin look ever lighter in comparison.

Heimdall kneels in front of me "do you have a name?" Heimdall asks with a gentle smile "I don't remember." I sigh as I block out all the voices and images in my head "What's wrong?" Odin asks "I can see and hear everything it gets really annoying so I block it out." I answer thinking it best not to lie "So you have the power of site like Heimdall." Odin clarifies "Kind of." I shrug "Well, we have to go Heimdall, report to me if anything is to happen." Odin orders "Of course my king." Heimdall bows and nods his head to me as I give him a quick wave "What's happened?" Odin asks the guard walking beside him "Thor is protecting Loki as Gilin and Ezra where picking on him, Loki ended up turning Gilin into a boar." The guard informs "Why must my son's be so troublesome." Odin sighs as we walk down a rainbow bridge, I stare at it in amazement as each foot step causes ripples of color to run up and down the bridge "This is so magnificent." I mutter "I agree one of the many great achievements of my people." Odin nods "So where are we going?" I ask hoping I'm not being to pushy with royalty "To my palace to sort out my son's but you will go to be with my wife Frigga then hopefully give you a name and see if you are healthy." Odin explains rather tolerantly, as I nod managing to keep up with the striding pace "Elioris, take this girl to Frigga whilst I discipline my son's." Odin orders "Yes my king." Elioris bows before guiding me to a golden flying boat of sorts "This machine is epic, I've never seen anything like it." I state happily as I jump on board "Yes, it is our most common mode of transport and also used for war." Elioris explains as he walks to the back of it where a handle is and begins to glide his fingers over the smooth surface bringing the boat to life as we lift into the sky.

I look down at the glittering golden city below and the architecture that defies the laws of gravity the technology is far superior to any I have learned about for Terra AKA Earth. "So Asgard is part of the world tree right?" I ask Elioris "Yes it is." Elioris reply's simply as we begin to approach the great palace in the city "So are night fury's real?" I ask and Elioris looks at me sternly "Of course." Elioris says coldly 'Well they don't seem to like dragons, not like the Greeks they seem to love them.' I think to myself as we land in a great Hall that leads up to a massive throne "Follow me and don't wonder off." Elioris orders as he gets off the boat and begins to stride away, I quickly follow suit and manage to catch up to him.

I follow him through many elegant hallways and unequaled tapestry's till we arrive at a set of large doors, I watch as Elioris knocks at the door "Come in." a motherly voice commands. Elioris opens the door and I follow him into a grand room that looks like a parlor but a royal version, I look around to see a women with red hair and blue eyes sitting on a couch wearing imperial robs with a book in her delicate yet strong hands "Your highness, My king commanded me to bring you this girl." Elioris bows and I curtsy "You may leave Elioris, thank you for escorting her." The one who I assume is Frigga nods dismissing Elioris as he walks out the room "I'm Frigga, what is your name child?" Frigga asks lovingly with a warm smile on her face "I don't have one or if I did I cannot remember what." I admit "Well I shall have to name you..." Frigga trails whilst tapping her book in thought "Vinara, perfect you will be my beautiful daughter." Frigga beams as she pats the seat next to her "I like it Vinara mmm Vin for short of Vinie." I laugh slightly as I sit next to her "So Vinara tell me your interests?" Frigate asks making a tea pot, two cups and sources appear out of nowhere "Mythology, books, art, cultures, manga, clothes, music, dancing basically anything that interests me." I smile as one of the cups which has detailed white foxes running with phoenix's on it "You are very talented not many bare the gift of curiosity or inquisitiveness, they are more into bran than brains." Frigga sighs "I like fighting but I don't cause fights, I learned sword play, archery, throwing daggers, fans and many more because I find it fun not to mention if I need to defend someone someday it will come in handy, I don't like just going around and beating people up for no reason because then I'd be like a bully and I don't like bully's." I monologue "Its good to know someone shares the same opinions as myself, you are so young yet you speak so wisely for your age." Frigga beams happily whilst taking a sip of her drink, I do the same and mint hot chocolate fills my taste buds, before we can continue our conversation the doors suddenly burst open making Frigga drop her cup which I quickly catch for her without spilling a drop "Thank you, your reflexes are fast my dear." Frigga sighs in relief as I hand her back her cup "Mother! Father has punished me for defending myself!" a angry voice says, I look up to see a boy well a teen two years older than me by the looks of it with jet black mid neck length hair, bluey green eyes, a bit shorter than me, leith but seems to have mussel not to mention pale skin which could match my own "Loki darling this is Vinara she's new to Asgard." Frigga introduces. I put my cup down and stand, walking till I'm in front of him "I'm Vinara nice to meet you Loki." I grin as I put my hand out for him to shake it but he never does "I do not converse with commoners." Loki hisses coldly "Loki watch you tounge." Frigga sighs "Yes mother, it is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady." Loki says seductively before gently taking my hand coursing sparks to run up my spine then I watch helplessly as he places his soft lips to the top of my hand, his warm breath racing across my skin "I liked the other one better." I gulp then I hear Frigga begin to laugh as Loki straightens himself "You where yourself before but then you turned to a cold seductive malice which gave me the creeps, I'd rather you show your true self then concealing your inner feelings." I shrug rubbing my hand trying to get ride of the feeling Loki's left.

I look to see Frigga looking at us in thought 'Wonder what she's thinking.' I ponder to myself.

Frigga takes a sip of her tea then looks up at us and stands before walking over to us "Loki would you please take Vinara to the infirmary to see if everything is ok?" Frigga asks him and Loki scowls before reluctantly nodding "Thank, bye Vinara I will see you tomorrow." Frigga waves as I walk away following Loki "Bye." I call before shutting the door "So your there new favorite Hu they didn't have good enough children already so they had to get another one!" Loki snaps "I didn't ask for Odin to take me in but I didn't have any other choice I don't remember who I am." I reply calmly and Loki tense before turning on his heel to face me "I do not care about your petty excuses." Loki hisses "Even though he did the same for you..." I trail quietly "What was that?" Loki orders "Nothing! I'm just a commoner why would you want to talk to me?" I retort, I then turn to the audience "He doesn't know yet don't you feel sorry for him." I sigh then I walk into him "Who are you talking to? And it better not be about me you mulling quim." Loki sneers before continuing down the long elegant corridor head held high and shoulders squared like he's a prince "Well I suppose he is but not of Asgard like he thinks." I whisper before begrudgingly strutting after him.


End file.
